The Crown
The Crown & The Flame, Book 2 is the second book of ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. It succeeds its first book, The Crown & The Flame, Book 1, and is followed by The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Summary ''Kenna'''' and Dom are out to liberate the rest of The Five Kingdoms! Can Kenna form the alliances she needs to defeat her enemies once and for all? Meanwhile, Dom's powers are growing stronger, but will he be able to stay in control? Get ready for epic battles, new weapons... and dragons!'' Chapters Chapter 1: The Battle of Thorngate Kenna and Dom are out to liberate the rest of the Five Kingdoms! Can they do it before Luther returns? Chapter 2: The Burning of Thorngate With Thorngate Castle burning, Kenna's hopes for an alliance may be going up in smoke... Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders King Luther is sailing back from the Iron Empire! Kenna accelerates her campaign while Dom embarks on a journey of his own. Chapter 4: The Docks Kenna's secret mission to Alriel takes a dangerous turn. Meanwhile, Dom and Sei discover something terribly amiss in Sei's village... Chapter 5: The Uprising Led by Kenna, the people of Alriel fight back! Dom must help Sei contend with being imprisoned by Hex a second time... Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed Kenna learns that Hex has destroyed the Technocrat's hidden city, and a mysterious old man appears to free Dom and Sei from captivity. Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos To get to Zenobia's castle, Kenna will have to make a deal with the deadly Adder of Lykos. Meanwhile, Dom takes his fire training to the spirit world. Chapter 8: The Masquerade Ball Dom faces figures from his past as his fire training continues. Meanwhile, Zenobia's masquerade ball is more deadly than it appears. Chapter 9: The Shadow In the spirit world, Dom faces his most deadly opponent yet... himself! Meanwhile, Kenna's companions must avoid detection at Zenobia's ball. Chapter 10: The Pit Fight Kenna must pull off a daring mission right under Princess Zenobia's nose, while Dom struggles to master his emotions and find his dragon... Chapter 11: The Nevrakis Handmaiden Can Val survive being handmaiden to Zenobia, the most demanding, ruthless, and unpredictable member of the Nevrakis family? Chapter 12: The Storming of Lykos Val's undercover mission takes a dangerous turn, and Dom struggles to pass his final test in the spirit world. Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth The final battle approaches... will Kenna's forces be able to stand against the might of King Luther's army? Chapter 14: The Battle of the Bay Kenna's fleet clashes with Luther's in the Wolf's Mouth, and the fate of The Five Kingdoms hangs in the balance! Chapter 15: The Dragon With Kenna's life in danger and the fate of the realm in the balance, can Dom find a way to save her and all he holds dear? Chapter 16: The Aftermath Kenna's army has defeated Luther and freed the Five Kingdoms, but at a terrible cost... Gallery TC&TF Bk2 Ch3 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch5 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 5 sneak peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch9 sneak peek.png|Chapter 9 sneak peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch11 sneak peek.png|Chapter 11 sneak peek TC&TF Bk2 Ch13 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 13 sneak peek TheCrownandtheFlameBook2redesignthumbnail.png|New Design for Thumbnail Aboutthenewbookcovers.png|Information regarding the new designs for some Book Covers ResponcefromNaomiontheChoicesApp.png|More Info regarding Book Cover changes in 2018 DomandKennafanartfromKarasinsta.png|Dom & Kenna fan art from Kara's Instagram live story on Oct. 3, 2018 Corgi'sChewtoy.png|Dom's Dragon form as a chewtoy for TRR Corgi KennaasafavoritefromTC&TFIGQ&A.png|Kenna's story is a favorite from the OG Trinity of Books New Summary for TCTF Book 2 Chapter 1.png|New Summary for Chapter 1 Trivia * The book takes place over the course of six weeks. * This is the only book where the final fight is not held at Stormholt, and where there is a possibility that all recruited allies are alive. * In Chapter 13, Dom brings Kenna to the Beltane Festival, where they play at the wish-making booth together, there, Kenna pretends to be a commoner named Kaitlyn, a reference to the character of the same name in The Freshman series. * The appearance of Dom's Hawk is used in Chapter 13 of The Royal Romance, Book 3, for Tiberius, a wild hawk roaming around Your Character (The Royal Romance)'s Duchy. ** In a premium scene with Liam in Chapter 15 of the same book, he mentioned that a legendary warrior united the Five Kingdoms under her rule. He was most likely referring to Kenna Rys. ** In several chapters of the same book, Olivia Nevrakis, Zenobia's descendant, references the series. In Chapter 22, she specifically mentions the Battle at Lykos Bay that takes place in this book and goes on to say that she makes an excellent dragon. * This is the second book in the Choices universe to be set in the past, the others being The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and Book 3, as well as the Desire & Decorum series and A Courtesan of Rome. The Royal Masquerade is also confirmed to be set in the past. * In Chapter 6 of America's Most Eligible: Season 10, if Your Character joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown and The Flame. ** Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. ** The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. * As of August 31, 2018, Veil of Secrets along with The Crown & The Flame trilogy, Hero, Vol. 1, Endless Summer, Book 2, and Most Wanted, Book 1, have had the thumbnails of their book covers updated; in this new version, 'Book 2' no longer appears with the title and Dom's dragon form no longer appears flying above Kenna. * In LoveHacks, Book 2, Chapter 3, a poster version of this cover can be seen in the background at Hero Con. ** The same background is used in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 for Superhero Con. * On July 22, 2019, it was discovered that the summary for Chapter 1 changed from "Kenna's plan to liberate the four remaining kingdoms begins with an epic battle at the Thorngate Castle..." to "Kenna and Dom are out to liberate the rest of the Five Kingdoms! Can they do it before Luther returns?" * On the loading screen for this book, the texts on the bottom of the screen contain fun facts related to the series, for example: ** "Val was crowned queen of her village's midsummer fair. She sold the crown." ** "In Lykos, stormy skies cast the shadow of death." Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Crown & The Flame, Book 2 Choices. Category:Stories Category:The Crown & The Flame Category:Fantasy Category:Multiple Points of View